Got Your Back
by akaccino
Summary: -OneShot- Deleted scene from the seventh book. Harry, Ron, and Hermione against a group of Snatchers. R&R please!


**(A/N): Happy (extremely late) birthday, Jes! I decided a lovely Ron filled one-shot would satisfy your depression of the series ending, but hey! You still have the encyclopedia to look forward to! **

**Love you sissypoo! (BLECK!)**

The noises coming from outside the tent were very suspicious. Was it the forest animals that was making the twigs snap so loudly? Was it just the wind surrounding the tent that sounded like whispers?

I sat up, releasing the witches' hand from my grasp. I got up on my hands and knees and crawled over to the lantern that lay on the floor slowly and soundlessly. I licked my thumb and my index finger and pinched the flame, diminishing the light. The wind grew louder and I realised what was happening.

"Harry wake up, _Harry_!" I whispered with my lips a centimeter from the Chosen One's earlobe whilst covering his mouth tightly with my hand. As being Harry Potter's roommate for seven years I have learned that waking him up in the middle of the night he would cause him to-

"Wazzellsgoinon?" Harry exclaimed through my fingers, muffling his outburst.

"Shhh! It's me Ron. Quiet down, I'm going to let go of your mouth, but whisper mate okay?" He nodded and I released him.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" He whispered to me whilst putting on his glasses. I looked around the tent and listened for any movement outside.

"We're about to be ambushed, quickly, pack everything that would arouse suspicion if found and leave behind anything we can afford to lose and I'll wake Hermione." Harry nodded with confusion of being ordered around, however, followed my instructions.

I did the same to Hermione; I covered her mouth before waking her. I wasn't sure if she would shout or anything when she woke, but I didn't chance it.

"Hermione, get up, but be quiet," I whispered in her ear after her eyes opened, "we need to get out of here. Where is the safest place we need to Apparate?" I released her mouth and she whispered very softly into my ear, "The Burrow."

I looked at her wide eyes and I swallowed and nodded. I almost had heart failure when Harry came up from behind me and whispered into my ear that he had everything ready. We all grabbed hands and we were about to turn in the spot, when the tent collapsed on top of us.

There were bangs and muffled yells. I couldn't get out from under the soft material of the tent, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I knew that it was either a group of Snatchers or Death Eaters, either way it still would be very unpleasant.

"Ron? Ron! Where are you?" I heard from Hermione. She sounded terrified.

"_Stupefy_! _Petrificus Totalus_! RON!" She yelled. I could hear more bangs and grunts of pain. I struggled to get out of the heap that was the tent.

Finally, I got my arm out and my head, pointed my wand at a large black man in a dark blue cloak that advanced on Hermione, and yelled, "_OBLIVIATE_!"

The man dropped his wand arm and blinked. He looked around at his surroundings with his eye brows furrowed as I got the rest of my body out of the heap.

"_STUPEFY_!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, pointing my wand at the man and he was blasted backward into a tree with the force of my spell. I didn't take the time to see him crumple in an unconscious mound, I ran to Hermione who's face was stark white.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" She nodded so hard that I thought I heard her neck crack several times. My eyes searched the land and saw Harry battling two Snatchers that had already searched the contents of the tent and two coming our way.

"Hermione, stay back!" I warned her and I ran forward.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I pointed at the woman Snatcher who was the closest to stunning me. She turned stiff as a board and then fell backward slowly.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Her wand flew in an arc and I caught it with my left hand while casting, "_Stupefy_!" with my right.

A man that was running toward us was hit in the chest, but after a moment's stumble, he began making his way to us again.

"Hermione, go!" I yelled behind me whilst trying to stun the Snatcher. He just flicked my spell away and charged at us in full force. I casted an invisible barrier between the Snatcher and us and knew I had about five seconds before they broke through.

I ran back to Hermione. I grabbed her shoulders while saying, "Hermione, go to the Burrow. I'll meet you there with Harry. Just go, you don't have much time." Hermione just looked at me with wide eyes, her face white, and her mouth agape.

"HERMIONE!" I yelled at her in the face and shaking her slightly to snap out of it. "GO!"

A crack like a gunshot cut through the air as the Snatchers broke through my barrier and I turned around. A bald Snatcher that had been fighting Harry advanced toward us.

"_Expel_-" I began, but the brown haired Snatcher stunned me first. I fell to my knees clutching my stomach with pain.

"HERMIONE, GO!" However, Hermione seemed frozen with fear, pinning herself up against an oak tree.

I stood up and was about to cast again when the brown haired Snatcher pointed his wand at me at said, "_CRUICO_!"

The blue streak of light came at me in slow motion. I saw it streak across the battlefield like lightening and it penetrate my chest.

It was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. Worse then that even. It was all the pain I'd ever felt both physically and mentally and it was magnified one hundred times.

Everything from my hair to my toes was in pure agony. My body felt as if someone dumped an oil lantern on every inch of my skin and set it on fire. I withered and screamed on the ground, twitching uncontrollably. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Every bone in my body felt broken.

Finally, the pain decreased as the spell was lifted, though everything continued to throb.

My vision was blurry, but I saw Hermione fighting a Snatcher.

"Hermione, run," I didn't yell it for my vocal chords felt shredded, but Hermione wouldn't have heard anyway.

Her whole face was filled with a rage I'd never seen before. She was practically spitting out spells.

"**_Impedimenta! Stupefy! IMPERIO!" _**

**My jaw would have dropped if it weren't aching so badly. Hermione used an unforgivable curse?**

I watched as the bald Snatcher she cursed went blank and limp. She forced him to lie down on the battlefield and she jogged over to him and stamped down at his face. His nose broke and she spat on his face. I was stunned.

I tried to sit up, but I was in so much pain. Hermione looked over at me with a smile that instantly vanished. Terror filled her eyes.

"RON, BEHIND YOU!"

The brown hair Snatcher snuck up behind me and yelled, "_Crucio_!"

"Ye girlfriend ain't 'elping you filth! She's goin' to 'elp me this time!"

While I jerked and shuddered under the suffering, he Snatcher picked up my wand off the ground. He pointed it at the witch that was running at him and yelled, "_Imperio_!" at her.

She was hit with a red light that made her go blank.

Her face was expressionless as she was forced to walk over to me. The Snatcher relieved me of the pain for seconds and he handed my wand over to her. I panted and tried to keep my eyes open.

"H-Hermione, f-f-fight hi-him," I managed to get out.

"Ther' you are precious," the Snatcher said to Hermione, "Now 'urt 'im wiv all you 'ave."

Hermione pointed my own wand at me and said aloud in a blank voice, "_Crucio_."

I was in much more pain then the first or second time. I could feel my fingers bending backward, my hair being pulled from my scalp, and my teeth felt as if I were chewing on aluminum foil. My voice was so sore from yelling and screaming, but it was too hard to resist. My roars came from the very bottom of my soul and burst out of my mouth like sirens.

Hermione was fighting. She _had_ to be fighting. I was surely going to die in seconds if the pain didn't cease…

"Tha's right darlin'," the Snatcher said watching me with satisfaction, "keep 'urting 'im. Intensify it, tha's a good gal."

Every pain in my body magnified a thousand times. I was surely dying and if I wasn't…I wish I were.

"S-S-St-t-op!" I screamed out. The curse lifted.

"Wha' wus tha' runt?" The Snatcher whispered down at me, "You want us to stop?"

"Y-yes!" I gasped out.

The Snatcher tutted, "Nope I don't fink we can do that. We can do one o' two fings. One," he held up a finger, "we could kill you. Or two," he held up another finger, "we could keep doing this. Your choice."

I knew my obvious answer, but I wasn't looking forward to it. I watched Hermione for a while to see a twitch of her arm or a jerk from her leg; anything that would tell me that she was fighting, but I couldn't see anything but the blank expressionless face.

"Ron!" I heard Harry scream from what seemed miles away.

I was shaking, but I managed to say, "S-second c-choice."

The Snatcher smiled cruelly, "You 'eard 'im sweet."

"S-she's n-not-t you-your sweet-t!" I shouted at him and his eyebrows rose.

"Well, she cer'anily isn't yours! Look a' what she's doin' to you!" I glared fiercely at the Snatcher then I looked at my wand in Hermione's hand and debated if I was strong enough to grab it.

I raised a shaky hand and tried to be quick about it, but the Snatcher knew what I was doing before I even started.

He stepped down on my forearm and I yelled out with pain. My bone was defiantly broken.

"Now _that_ was unpredictable." The Snatcher whispered with glee, his disgusting breath on my face.

"Ron."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the sound of Hermione's voice. I smiled in relief and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"NO!" The Snatcher spat with disgust that Hermione had overcome the spell briefly. "No, 'urt 'im! Kill 'im!"

My eyes flickered toward Hermione and even though her face was still blank, I knew she was fighting.

Her wand hand that was pointed at me jerked slightly and the Snatcher's eyes were slits.

"_Crucio_!" He yelled cursing Hermione onto her back, her extremities jerking uncontrollably.

"NO!" Filled with sudden rage, I kicked out at the Snatchers legs despite every inch of my body protesting.

The Snatcher was not expecting me moving at all and he stumbled forward, his connection breaking with Hermione.

"RON!"

_'Here comes Harry to save us again_,' I thought.

I noticed with deep relief that Hermione dropped her wand and I picked it up while the Snatcher was back on his feet within seconds.

"_Crucio_!" Once more, I was rendered into the God-awful agony. I wanted to give up. To die.

Then, everything went silent.

I looked across the field and saw Harry battling his way through the Snatcher trying to make his way to Hermione and me. His mouth was moving and spells were flying from his wand, but I didn't hear any of it. I was filled with sadness that magnified the pain as I realised that I would never again play Quidditch with him, never beat him at chess, and never spent time with him again.

I coughed and saw blood splatter my front. My head fell sideways with gut wrenching torture to look at Hermione. I watched her as she stared at me with eyes like saucers from the ground, unable to get up. She mouthed the word 'Ron' and tears streamed down her face. I knew she was under the same suffering that I was. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. So she would know before I died.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

All of the sudden I jerked my wand arm forward and I uttered the unforgivable curse. The Snatcher's eyes turned glossy and his body crumpled to the ground. His mouth opened in a surprised 'o'.

My vision began to turn fuzzy. I saw a black mass running toward me and knew it was Harry. Hermione was calling my name…

"Ron…Ron…Ron!"

My eyes opened a crack and frowned upon the brightness of the room. Someone was shaking my shoulder lightly.

"God, is he yawning or trying to throw up a lung?"

"Ron, please get up."

I opened my eyes all the way and began to sit up. I moaned aloud at the feeling of my bones grinding together.

"She didn't mean to literally 'get up' you prat! She means wake up!"

I looked around. I was the tent again that obviously was rebuilt.

"Welcome back mate." Harry thumped me on the back and nearly made me fall out of bed.

"You did so well, Ron." Hermione's voice was low and sounded as if she was smiling. I felt her eyes on me.

I smiled.

"Than-" I began, but had a coughing fit that practically broke all of my ribs.

"Don't talk Ron." Hermione took my hand lightly and ran her fingers through my hair with the other hand.

"You were magnificent. I can't believe you took on that spell. Let alone three times. I could hardly stand it once."

I smiled lazily at her and looked over at Harry who stood behind her with a proud smile on his face.

"Don't make me get the tissues, Harry." My voice was dry and shredded, but I at least made them laugh.

"Can I have some-"

"Water? It's on your other bedside table."

Hermione smiled anxiously and I couldn't help but laugh, but then was once again rendered into a coughing spasm. I held my hand to my mouth and coughed a final time. I looked in the palm of my right hand and saw blood trickling down my wrist.

I tried to wipe my hand without drawling attention to it, but obviously, Hermione saw it.

"Ron that should have stopped ages ago! Here, give me your head."

I looked at her apprehensively and leaned forward. She took out her wand and pressed it to my throat.

"_Blahvious."_

My throat suddenly went cool.

"Thanks." I told her and drank a whole glass of water. "What do you mean 'that should have stopped ages ago'?"

Hermione twirled her wand in her hand nervously.

"Well…"  
"You've been out for three days."

"Three da-?" I began to shout, but once again, I started coughing.

Hermione winced as blood trickled down my chin.

"Please Ron, don't talk for a while. You're too sick." I knew there was no point in arguing so I nodded.

I pointed at her and gave thumbs up.

"Yes I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You scared us half to death."

"You _were_ half dead." Harry said in a low harsh voice.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Sorry, it's just," his eyes darkened, "they were hurting you so badly…and I couldn't…"

"Don't feel bad, this isn't your fault," I said, forgetting my vow to remain silent.

"It's not like…Ron you know if I was over there I'd be…I didn't like just sitting there and watching…"

"Harry," I told him in a comforting voice, "this is not your fault and don't feel bad. I know you would have helped if you could. I didn't blame you for one second."

Harry gave a smile that looked painful and forced.

"Cheer up mate; at least we're not dead," I said.

Harry nodded and gave a more realistic smile.

I gave a long sigh and leaned back in my bed.

"Where are we off to next?"

There was a long pause and I opened one of my eyelids a crack to see Harry and Hermione looking at me as if I was some amazing piece of art.

"What?"

"Ron…" Hermione began, "you've just been under the most painful spells ever imaginable. You've been under it _three times_ and you're asking when we're leaving?"

I shrugged. "Well if I'm healed there's no point in staying now is there?"

"You call this healed?" Harry asked plucking at my blue tee shirt that was stained with blood.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then it's settled. We're going to stay here until you're completely healed."

I sighed and shook my head.

"You guys really have my back don't you?"

I looked at them and they both were smiling broadly. Harry rested his hand on my knee and Hermione kissed me on the cheek.

"We always have."

* * *

**(A/N): I believe it to be true that I rambled a bit at the end of this fic. I couldn't decide how to end it...be kind in your review.**


End file.
